Angel
Angel - jest naprawdę problematyczną w jakiejkolwiek klasyfikacji istotką, obecnie znajdującą swoje miejsce zamieszkania gdzieś na terenach Kraju (jeszcze nie wiem gdzie ją wrzucę). Zrodzona z połączenia demona i anielicy była ciężarem dla swych najbliższych już w chwili narodzin, a do ucieczki z zaświatów była zmuszona przez co raz bardziej napięte stosunki między Lucyferem a Michałem. Na co dzień zachowująca się niczym nieco zakręcona dziewczyna, by w chwili przeistoczyć się w zabójczą bestie, Angel łączy w sobie cechy obojga rodziców, mieszając swe zdolności w bardzo nietypową i bardzo skuteczną kombinację. Historia Doskonale wiem, że w momencie czytania pierwszych linijek, przed oczami większości stanęła jakaś ckliwa historyjka, na temat owocu zakazanej miłości, długiego niezwykle romantycznego i chwilami namiętnego romansu, który pomimo wielkich chęci obojga partnerów, z oczywistych względów nie mógł dojść do skutku, ale jednak jakimś tajemniczym zbiegiem okoliczności, zakochani mogli chociaż przez te szczęśliwe krótkie chwile być ze sobą i wzajemnie obdarowywać się szczęściem i że Angel to chodzący dowód na to że anioły i demony mogą żyć w zgodzie. No... nie. To tak nie do końca tak było, w sumie wcale nie tak, chociaż po zastanowieniu, jeśli patrzeć na to z perspektywy muszki żyjącej jedną dobę, to romans trwał aż jedną dwunastą jej życia i przez pewien czas był aż za bardzo namiętny, a jeśli dla kogoś przypadkowo napotkana powierzchnia miękka jest dość romantyczna, to można też powiedzieć że był romantyczny. Czy zakazana? Cóż jeszcze do niedawna między niebem a piekłem panowało swoiste zawieszenie broni, przez które przedstawiciele obu stron nie odczuwali aż takiej chęci mordu na drugich, a kilka demonów przeniosło się nawet z piekła do niebios by tam zamieszkać. Historia życia Angel zaczyna się nigdzie indziej jak we wspomnianych już wcześniej niebiosach. Ten kto myślał że niebiosa są nudne bo idą tam tylko "świętoszki" to życia nie zna i mało w nim widział. Znacie piosenkę "Wszyscy święci balują w niebie", a konkretniej słowa "złoty sypie się kurz"? No złoty "kurz" to na tej imprezie sypał się tak, że niektórzy zaczęli przerabiać na niego ściany budynku w którym odbywała się zabawa, z góry uświadamiam, nie próbuje być teraz w najmniejszym stopniu zabawny, bo nie umiem i jak kogoś to rozbawiło to niech lepiej idzie wytrzeźwieć, po prostu staram się jak najlepiej oddać opis całej sytuacji. No i tak właśnie zaczyna się historia życia naszej bohaterki, na jednym z pięter budynku, w uściskach, jękach, rykach i innych bliżej niezidentyfikowanych spazmatycznych dźwiękach, pary anielicy i demona. Jak już wspomniałem cały "romans" trwał jakieś dwie godziny i w sumie ciężko określić kto tu kogo zaciągnął do... na materac zrobiony z wcześniej wyrwanego kawałka podłogi. Jakiś czas potem, nie pytajcie ile nie wiem jak to w ogóle wygląda w przypadku tego typu bytów, na zaświat przyszła Angel. Urocze dziecko o jasnej nieskazitelnej cerze, niewielkich skrzydełkach, z nieludzko zielonymi oczkami i parą uroczych złotych różków sterczących z tyłu głowy. Oczywiście... rodzina? Anioły mają rodziny i w ogóle tego typu relacje? A kogo to obchodzi, na potrzeby historii powiedzmy że mają. No więc, rodzina Angel a przynajmniej jej odpowiednik u aniołków, szybko połapała się że córka zaliczyła wtopę, to znaczy że wpadła było wiadomo już wcześniej, po prostu nie że aż tak. Co ciekawe mała Angel wcale nie cierpiała specjalnie z powodu swego pochodzenia, znacznie większą uwagę do wyglądu przykładała jej rodzina niż ona sama. Ciesząc się życiem, do którego podchodziła z ogromnym dystansem, podobni jej wiekiem przedstawiciele rasy mieszkający w jej okolicy, wymyślili nawet zabawę z jej udziałem zwaną "zabawą w Lucyfera" polegającą na tym że dwie bandy dzieciaków stawały przeciwko sobie i jeden z nich odgrywał Michała, a drugie znienawidzonego wroga zastępów niebieskich i tłukły się przy użyciu tego co znalazło się pod ręką, przy czym nie były to zbyt wiarygodne inscenizacje historyczne ponieważ Angel zwykle wychodziła z walk zwycięsko, co z tego że każda tego typu zabawa kończyła się wymianą ubrania? Oczywiście kiedy tylko rodzinka dowiedziała się o nowej zabawie natychmiast chcieli zabronić jej dziewczynie, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Nieraz Angel biegała potem po domu krzycząc "jestem najlepszym Lucyferem" często nie bacząc że w domu byli goście. Znacznie bardziej problematyczny był wiek, który można nazwać dorastaniem i z którego dziewczyna chyba nigdy nie wyszła, w sumie może nadal w nim jest chociaż się do tego nie przyznaje, nie wiadomo, wygląd to u aniołów niezbyt wiarygodne źródło informacji. W każdym razie wraz z wejściem w ten etap wiązała się pewna negatywna cecha; uaktywniły się w niej ojcowskie geny, dotychczas objawiające się jedynie w postaci rogów, a mianowicie ukazały się: wzmożona brutalność, impulsywność i przesadna pewność siebie, doprawiana charyzmą, oraz wręcz przesadzonym podejściem do dbania o własny honor, z wypaczonym poczuciem moralności. Czyli w tłumaczeniu na ludzki język, jeśli ktoś przyprawi ją o ujmę na honorze, rzuci się mu do gardła i nie odpuści, aż nie udowodni mu że się myli. Z kolei wypaczone poczucie moralności sprawiło, że ujmą na honorze nie będzie niewybredna uwaga odnośnie jej wyglądu, chyba że negatywna, lub śmiała niemoralna propozycja, ale na przykład stwierdzenie że jest słaba, a w tym konkretnym wypadku słabsza od osoby mówiącej te słowa. Obecnie dziewczyna znacznie lepiej kontroluje swą porywczą naturę, jednak wciąż jest skora do wszelkiego rodzaju bójek i awantur. Jednak nawet to nie wpłynęło zbyt negatywnie na jej opinie, a wręcz przeciwnie zyskała w oczach wielu aniołów jako istota zdolna bronić swych wartości i przekonań, jakie by one nie były, a w każdym razie tak to wyglądało u rówieśników, ponieważ rodzina nie była specjalnie zachwycona faktem, że córka szlaja się po dzielnicach zamieszkałych przez demony, tylko po to by wracać do domu ze śladami (zwykle nie swojej) krwi na ciele. Efektem tego były kolejne wytkania palcami i inne problemy jakie miały opiekujące się nią anioły, lecz dziewczyna zdawała się tym totalnie nie przejmować Niedawno jednak sytuacja między niebiosami a piekłem zaogniła się jak nigdy. Długo trzymane na wodzy nerwy obojga dowódców mogły w końcu dać o sobie znać. Kiedy padły pieczęci trzymające niebiosa i piekło na smyczy, miała się rozpętać kolejna krwawa wojna, tym razem jednak polem bitwy miała być ziemia. W tej sytuacji anioły i demony, które dotychczas zdążyły się przenieść do obu stref, musiały zdecydować, po której stronie się opowiedzieć. Angel stała teraz rozdarta między ojcem bez reszty oddanym Lucyferowi, a z którym utrzymywała dosyć dobre relacje pomimo mieszkania w niebiosach i matce która była gotowa oddać życie za ideały wysłanników Boga. Nie chcąc stawać ani przeciw jednej ani przeciw drugiej stronie, dziewczyna uciekła z zaświatów, szukając schronienia od wojny jaka wkrótce miała się rozpętać. Miejsce wybrała zaiste idealne, był nim oczywiście Kraj, aktualnie wykrwawiający się w wojnie pomiędzy Legionem i każdą inną stroną konfliktu jaka wówczas istniała. Widząc potęgę jaka idzie z zastępami Legiona, oraz zagrożenie jakie niesie ze sobą jego zwycięstwo, zdecydowała się wspomagać obronę Kraju, gdzie tylko mogła i pozwalały jej na to możliwości. Wiadomo, że brała udział w licznych bitwach i potyczkach, często znacznie wpływając na współczynnik poniesionych strat, na plus dla Federacji oczywiście, chociaż nie zapisała się szczególnie na kartach historii wyspy. Jej status na dzień dzisiejszy pozostaje nieznany, dziewczyna z pewnością żyje, jednak nie da się stwierdzić gdzie jest, ani co dokładnie robi. Wygląd Nie licząc swej pary śnieżnobiałych, wyrastających z pleców skrzydeł, złotych, zachodzących za głowę rogów, z wprawionymi weń zielonymi kryształami, naturalnie złotych nieco długich paznokci, przypominających elfie uszu, oraz oczu pozbawionych źrenic, które wiecznie skrzą się nienaturalnie zielonym blaskiem, można by powiedzieć że Angel to zupełnie normalna dziewczyna (bardzo zabawne Yen), a przynajmniej przez większość czasu. Angel to przedstawicielka płci pięknej, średniego wzrostu, o nieskazitelnej jak na anioła przystało, jasnej cerze i świetnej figurze. Chociaż z pewnością nie można zaprzeczyć że natura poskąpiła jej walorów, dziewczyna uważa że jej biust jest za mały dlatego dodatkowo uwydatnia go specjalnym dostosowaniem stroju. Nie licząc wcześniej wspomnianych cech jej twarz nie wyróżnia się zbytnio szczegółami. Ma ona długie, ciemne, sięgające piersi włosy i niewielki nosek. Na dużo większą uwagę zasługuje tutaj jej barwa głosu i zdolność do manipulacji mimiką, przez którą Angel może sprawiać równie dobrze wrażenie uroczej, słodkiej i nieco naiwnej, co niemożliwie ponętnej i kuszącej dziewczyny. Gdzie pierwsza opcja gryzie się nieco z jej zwyczajowym wyglądem, a druga sprawia że może ona iść w szranki "na kuszenie" z demonami pożądania i ma spore szanse na zwycięstwo. No właśnie, odnośnie stroju samej anielicy jest to bardzo ciekawa rzecz, gdzie noszona na czole złota opaska i choker na szyi z wprawionym zielonym kryształem, są w zasadzie jedynymi stałymi elementami ubioru. Angel nosi na sobie bowiem specyficzny lekki pancerz anioła, wykonany ze stopu anielskiej stali przystosowanej do imitowania (a jakże) złota, który jest o tyle ciekawy że idealnie dopasowany do jej ciała, w najmniejszym stopniu nie ogranicza ruchów. Chociażby w momencie oddychania, płyty zbroi podnoszą się razem z klatką piersiową dziewczyny i również z nią opadają. Angel może nim także manipulować tak by w jednej sekundzie mieć na sobie coś co trudno nazwać bielizną, a w drugiej pełnoprawny, okrywający całe ciało pancerz. Sama zbroja chociaż cienka, jest dość wytrzymała aby zatrzymać chociażby standardowy pocisk z karabinu, a także ochronić Angel przed takimi zagrożeniami jak miotacz ognia, z drugiej jednak strony, wgniecenie w pancerzu wynikające z uderzenia bronią do walki wręcz, lub porządnym odłamkiem zakończy się także obrażeniami wewnętrznymi dziewczyny. Charakter Chociaż z wyglądu codziennego, Angel z pewnością wpasowuje się w swoje imię, charakterem bardzo daleko jej do ideału świętego, przedstawianego na ikonach kościelnych. Awanturnicza, uparta, nie szczędząca niewybrednych uwag i uwielbiająca zarówno nieprzyzwoite żarty jak i czarny humor, lubiąca porządnie się zabawić, nie dając zbyt wiele wytchnienia swej wątrobie, tak można w skrócie opisać charakter dziewczyny, chociaż nie oznacza to że nie potrafi ona się zachować kiedy trzeba. Wszakże ojcowskie geny nie uczyniły z niej tylko bezmyślnej maszyny do zabaw, mordu i odkrywania kolejnych doznań. Angel jeśli tego chce, czyli jeśli wymaga od niej tego sytuacja potrafi inspirować swą charyzmą, oddaniem sprawie i gotowością do walki. Posyłając płomienne mowy swym towarzyszom dodaje im otuchy, by następnie wkroczyć do walki w pierwszej linii i podsycać morale czynem. Z drugiej strony Angel wciąż nosi w sobie geny anioła, chociaż większość z nich zdecydowanie poszła w kierunku wyglądu. Potrafi ona bowiem być bardzo troskliwa, opiekuńcza i zawsze wie jak poprawić komuś humor. Mówiąc zawsze, mam na myśli zawsze, jeśli jest to płacząca dziewczynka to da jej lizaka, a jeśli wiktoriański łowca czarownic, to da mu miotacz ognia, by szybko na skrzydłach zanieść go do najbliższego siedliska czarownic. I więcej chyba o tym jaki to typ mówić nie trzeba. Zdolności Czyli to na co wszyscy czekali i to za co pewnie zostanę później zjechany, ale co tam. Mówiłem już, że ona jest pomieszaniem demona i anioła? No właśnie, objawia się to w niewielkim stopniu w codziennym wyglądzie, bardzo w charakterze i ma dość istotny wpływ na jej zdolności. Angel ma bowiem dwa wzorce zachowania i zdolności, gdzie uaktywnienie jednego uniemożliwia korzystanie ze zdolności zawartych w drugim, przy okazji czyniąc ją wrażliwą na określony rodzaj broni i niewrażliwą na inne. Co ważne dziewczyna nie jest w stanie użyć jednej z najprzydatniejszych zdolności jakimi są demonicznie i anielskie płomienie, co wynika bezpośrednio z jej pochodzenia. Anioł W tym trybie Angel praktycznie nie różni się wglądem od swej normalnej formy, z tą tylko różnicą że jej oczy świecą nieco jaśniej no i tryb bojowy to chyba jedyny moment kiedy pancerz zasłania całe jej ciało. Tryb ten stawia bardziej na szybkość i zwinność niż na samą siłę ciosów, natomiast same moce są niezbyt przydatne w czasie ofensywy i o wiele bardziej przydają się jako wsparcie w czasie potyczki i do prowadzenia dynamicznej obrony. Co ważne w momencie posiadania tej formy, Angel jest całkowicie odporna na wszelkie ataki uświęconym orężem, za to czyni ją ona bardzo wrażliwa na czarną magie. Anioł robi się na tyle wrażliwy na oręż ciemności, że może wymusić to na nim przemianę w demoniczną formę, aby nie utracić życia. - Latanie - chyba pierwsza i najbardziej oczywista zdolność posiadana przez Angel, co ważne jednak dostępna tylko w trybie Anioła, gdzie rozłożone skrzydła stanowią większość jej ciała. Co ważne ma ona dość siły by dzięki nim podnieść jeszcze dwóch innych ludzi, a konkretniej Federacyjnych żołnierzy. Sama zdolność przydaje się zarówno podczas przenoszenia żołnierzy, bo może ona przenieść strzelców na trudno dostępne pozycje i równie szybko ich stamtąd zabrać, jak i w czasie transportowania rannych. Nie ma jednak zastosowania w normalnej walce, chyba że dać jej gatlinga i taśmę amunicji na plecy, wtedy może robić za mobilną platformę ogniową, swoją drogą ciekawie by to wyglądało. Oczywiście jej możliwości w przypadku tej zdolności są ograniczone przez naturalne zmęczenie fizyczne. - Uzdrowienie - zarówno siebie jak i innych, może z pomocą swych zdolności wyleczyć nawet krytyczne rany, stawiając żołnierzy na nogi, przy czym samo uzdrowienie jest jedną z najbardziej wyczerpujących zdolności jakie Angel posiada w swoim repertuarze zdolności anioła w repertuarze. Wynika to z tego samego problemu co utrzymywanie aury chroniącej przed atakami świata materialnego, czyli połączenia między wymiarami. - Inspiracja - w sumie ciężko nawet znaleźć nazwę dla tej zdolności, a jeszcze ciężej opisać dokładnie jej działanie. Ma ona bowiem dwa zastosowania. Angel samą swą obecnością wpływa na swych towarzyszy broni czyniąc ich odważniejszymi i bardziej pewnymi siebie, a tym samym zwycięstwa w walce. Walczący żołnierze opisują to uczucie jako "niezwykłą siłę" wypełniającą ich ciało, która to sprawia że zaczynają wierzyć w to że nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, co w kompilacji z morderczym fanatyzmem i oddaniu Federacji dało naprawdę krwawe połączenie. Z drugiej strony Angel swą zdolnością budzi lęk i niepokój w sercach nacierających przeciwników, demoralizując ich i obniżając morale, chociaż samego opisu odczucia jakie wówczas posiada przeciwnik nie ma, zapewne działa to samo jak u żołnierzy, z tą tylko różnicą że miast siły czują oni słabość i lęk, który nakłania ich do ucieczki z pola bitwy. - Intencje - jest to zdolność która pozwala Angel poznać myśli, intencje, oraz słabości jej przeciwnika, lub towarzysza. Dzięki temu doskonale zna lęki ludzi u boku których przychodzi jej walczyć, dobrze wie też jak zachęcić ich do skuteczniejszej walki, gdyż ma wgląd w to co będzie w stanie takowego podjudzić i dodać mu animuszu w czasie starcia. Działa to także w przeciwną stronę, gdyż w czasie potyczki wie czego będzie obawiał się przeciwnik, a także który element wyeliminować aby osłabić jego morale. - Pazurki - Jest to w zasadzie jedyna typowo ofensywna zdolność hybrydy, znajdująca zastosowanie w zasadzie jedynie w walce z istotami zrodzonymi z czarnej magii, lub mocno z nią związanymi. Same pazurki mają długość zaledwie kilku centymetrów, więc zdecydowanie za mało by przebić się przez samą skórę niejednego przeciwnika, jednak przez białą magię przenikającą jej ciało, a wpadającą do ciał przeciwników, może ona siać spustoszenie. Co ważne Angel nie musi wcale dotykać przeciwnika aby osiągnąć zamierzony efekt, może również ciskać pociskami białej magii. Ma to ciekawe zastosowanie w walce z ludźmi, gdyż całkowicie niszczy ich złe intencje, a więc osoby trafione tym rodzajem magii które chciałby ją przykładowo zabić, natychmiast odłożą broń. - Aura - ostatnia już zdolność anioła, opierająca się na tworzeniu różnego rodzaju pól ochronnych, w większości przystosowanych do obrony zarówno jej ciała jak i towarzyszy, przed wszelkiego rodzaju atakami z użyciem czarnej magii, chociaż niektóre rodzaje mogą ochronić także przed kulą, płomieniem, bądź trującym gazem, pochłaniają one jednak znacznie więcej energii niż tarcze chroniące przed typowymi atakami magicznymi. Wynika to z faktu, że Angel jako istocie nie pochodzącej z wymiaru materialnego, dużo prościej jest wpływać na elementy niematerialne, lub materialne w niewielkim stopniu, czyli impulsy w mózgach towarzyszy i przeciwników, lub ataki magiczne. Demon Anioł nie był zbyt groźny prawda? Od lata sobie, może trochę pomóc ale w sumie tak długo jak nie jesteś piekielnym pomiotem to ci nawet krzywdy za bardzo nie zrobi, bo niby czym? No i właśnie po to jest demon. Podczas gdy Anioł specjalizuje się w ochronie i wspieraniu innych, Demon to prawdziwy krwawy taran przystosowany do zabijania. Ta forma ma wiele wad jak i zalet, wymusza też istną przemianę fizyczną w ciele hybrydy. Pierwszą i największą bolączką jest fakt że forma ta nie umie wznieść się powietrze wyżej, niż pozwalają jej na to mięśnie nóg. Drugim problemem jest brak pancerza, w tej formie Angel jest niemalże naga, a osłonę nosi ona tylko na okolicach położonych poniżej pasa, oraz potężny, bardzo wytrzymały pancerz głowy, składający się z wielu, zachodzących na siebie warstw pancerza anioła. Nie posiada osłony na piersi, nie budzi to jednak zgorszenia wśród innych. Dlaczego? Dlatego że w tej formie, Angel bardziej przypomina nieślubne dziecko Marit Bjoergen z Red Hulkiem, niż "aniołka" którym była i gruczołów mlecznych praktycznie nie widać, w tafli potężnych mięśni klatki piersiowej, oraz ogólnego rozrostu całego ciała, w czasie którego znacznie zmniejszają się także rozmiary skrzydeł. Wówczas przez ciało hybrydy przepływa spora ilość czarnej magii, przez co jest ona odporna na ataki takową, z drugiej strony czyni ją to bardzo podatną na uświęcony oręż i zbyt duży ładunek magii światła, może przemienić ją w formę anioła, aby uchronić ją przed śmiercią. Natomiast co do samych zdolności: - Demoniczna siła - wraz z potężnym przyrostem tkanki mięśniowej, oraz wsparciem potężnych ilości czarnej magii, które wypełniają jej tkanki, Angel otrzymuje także potężną siłę, według relacji świadków, dość dużą by bez problemu rozerwać przeciwnika ludzkich rozmiarów na strzępy, bez najmniejszych oznak zmęczenia. W zasadzie ciężko tutaj mówić o czymkolwiek więcej, zwłaszcza że zdolność ta była opisywana już wcześniej wiele razy i każdy doskonale wie jak to działa. Rwanie gołymi rękoma pancerzy, rzucanie potężnymi głazami oraz skakanie na duże wysokości, często dekorująca pobliską nawierzchnie niewielkim kraterem w czasie lądowania, z powodu wagi. - Demoniczna odporność - nie chodzi tu nawet o samą grubość skóry, czy fakt że mięśnie stanowią doskonała ochronę przed wieloma atakami zwłaszcza w przypadku broni palnej, ale o odporność na wszelkiego rodzaju jady, gazy i inne trucizny. W tym trybie Angel nie potrzebuje żadnej aury, w oparach gazu musztardowego nie będzie się czułą gorzej niż w jakimkolwiek innym środowisku, z wyjątkiem próżni rzecz jasna. Niestety w tym trybie jest ona bardzo wrażliwa na ataki bronią bazującą na cieple, czyli wszelkiego rodzaju laserach, pociskach zapalających, ale także starym sprawdzonym metodom pokroju miotaczy ognia. Na dodatek o ile niezwykle napięta, gruba tkanka mięśniowa dobrze zatrzymuje pociski, oraz kolce, będzie tragicznym w skutkach zadanie jej rany bronią tnącą - Taran - wykorzystywane głównie do ślepego szarżowania na przeciwników, gdzie znacznie umocnione kości, zwłaszcza czaszki, wspierane rogami, są w stanie swym uderzeniem miażdżyć narządy wewnętrzne przeciwników, łamiąc im kości i wywołując inne poważne obrażenia. Zastosowanie rogów przypomina tutaj więc bardziej atak szarżującego kozła, który stara się pokonać wroga z użyciem samej siły, a nie ostrości swych wystających z głowy kości. Podobno Angel ma dzięki temu dość wytrzymałości by przebijać się przez ściany budynków, chociaż nie ma na to zbyt wiarygodnych świadków. - Pożarcie - jest to bardzo specyficzna metoda demonicznego uzdrowienia o bardzo obrazowej nazwie. Forma demona dosłownie pożera przeciwnika wysysając tym samym energie życiową zawartą w jego ciele i używając jej do zaleczenia własnych ran, na które forma demona jest potwornie narażona, ze względu na swoje podejście do walki. Jasnym jest że istota której podejście do walki to ślepa szarża na wroga, z zamiarem rozerwania na strzępy w szale godnym prawdziwego berserka rodem z dalekich rejonów Skandynawii, naraża Angel na odniesienie wielu, często poważnych ran, więc tego typu zdolność jest konieczna, aby nie zginęła ona po kilkudziesięciu minutach potyczki. Tutaj warto też uwzględnić fakt że im bardziej przesycona czarną magią jest ofiara, tym lepiej demon umie go wykorzystać do swej regeneracji. Relacje Jak kogoś pozna to będą Ciekawostki * Ciekawostka jest taka... że nie ma ciekawostek. Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne